


I'd Like To Talk To You (But I Don't Know Your Name)

by fortysixxand2



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age gap (6 years), Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Chanyeol is 28, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, mild misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortysixxand2/pseuds/fortysixxand2
Summary: Jongin knows a thing or two about how crappy dating apps can be. And he's sure the one his best friend downloaded to his phone (without his permission) is no different.





	I'd Like To Talk To You (But I Don't Know Your Name)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #100  
> Jongin is fed up with dating apps; no one's actually looking to date. The guys he matches with all either want one night stands or are jerks. He's finally about to just get rid of the app, except a match shows up and messages him immediately and it's actually... kind of enjoyable to talk to him? And his photos are kind of cute too?

Who said online dating was easier than meeting people in a bar? Because Jongin would like to find them and laugh in their face.

If anything, the whole process is more tiring. Sure he can admit that getting to know a person before actually going out seems like a plus. But that is never how these things work.

Jongin has been through exactly five different dating apps and has deleted them all after only a short period of use. It never takes long for him to realize that most guys using these apps aren’t exactly looking to date. They just want the closest piece of ass near them that’s willing to say yes to a quick hook up. They want the easy guy, or the slutty girl. A thot so to speak. And Jongin is _definitely_ not that.

So when he returns from the kitchen to see a download icon in his notification panel, he has to laugh to keep from socking his roommate in his janky ass face. Sehun has never been anything more than a pain in the ass. Aside from the occasional giving of good advice, Jongin doesn’t really know why he puts up with him.

Okay, he does know. They've been there for each other since they were kids. Sehun is the brother his mom never gave birth too.

Still, he's a butt and Jongin could smack him for touching his phone. He pulls down his notification bar and taps on the app his so called best friend put on his phone, without his permission might he add, and waits for it to load. Already, Jongin’s lip is curling up in disdain. The main screen of the app is a picture of a super attractive guy carrying an equally attractive girl on his back- both with smiles so wide and sickeningly sweet, it has to be staged.

All the while, Sehun is sitting on the couch next to him as if nothing has happened. And what do you know, he’s scrolling through the same damn app.

“Fuck you, Oh Sehun,” Jongin growls.

The smirk on Sehun’s face is so infuriating- Jongin just wants to smack it off and knock his friend into the next week. And if this is Sehun’s idea of helping him, he can keep it. Jongin just doesn’t see what filling out this online dating profile will do for him when he’s been through enough to prove that the answer is, it won’t do a damn thing. 

When Sehun looks over and sees him about to delete the app, he snatches Jongin’s phone from his hand and leaps up from the couch quicker than Jongin knew what hit him.

“Give it back you brat!” He yells while following Sehun into the kitchen. 

“Not if you’re gonna delete it.” Sehun’s tone is as impassive as ever, and if the younger male wasn’t in the process of sticking Jongin’s phone down the front of his pants, Jongin would almost forget why he was so upset in the first place. 

“Please don’t!” Jongin whines as he reaches for his phone. “You were just out playing basketball with Yixing. And I know you haven’t showered!” 

“Which reminds me. He taught me this cool move today.” 

Jongin doesn’t give two shits about whatever Yixing taught his roommate. But just as he reaches out with his right hand to take the phone, Sehun pulls it out of reach and darts to his left side, squeezing between Jongin and the fridge. 

“What the hell!” Jongin screams in frustration.

“Going to take a shower.” Sehun yells back as he makes his way down the hall- Jongin’s phone in hand.

Jongin runs after him, but is only met with the bathroom door slamming in his face and the lock clicking in place. He bangs his head against the door, cursing his roommate’s name. 

He’s about to go find something to pick the lock with when he hears Sehun’s voice flit through the door.

“Six things you can't live without?”

“What? What kind of question is that, Sehun?”

“I don’t know,” his roommate says. Jongin can hear him sliding down the other side of the door to take a seat on the floor. “Just answer it.”

Realizing that Sehun is likely answering the questions on the dating site profile, he answers instead, “Don’t wanna. You can’t make me do this.”

He crosses his arms over his chest and leans against the bathroom door, sliding down to have a seat as well. He’s probably going to be here awhile. 

“If you don’t give me an answer, I’ll make them up. You don’t want that either,” Sehun says. “For crying out loud, you need to get laid. Stop being so fucking lame.”

“I think joining multiple dating sites when I _know_ they don’t work is more than lame. Desperate even. And seriously, you’re more worried about me getting laid than I am.”

“Because I’m tired of hearing you through these thin ass walls of ours. Just because you use ear buds when you watch your porn, it doesn't mean I can't still hear _you_ ,” Sehun snickers.

Jongin groans and buries his face in his hands. Embarrassed doesn’t even begin to describe how he feels. Even if he and Sehun have been together since, well forever, and they share practically everything- even a boyfriend once. Neither of them knew, but when they found out, they made sure the guy regretted it- it doesn't mean he wants to know that Sehun knows when and how he does his _self care_.

And now he is even more embarrassed thinking about it because that’s like an indirect fuck, right? He shared an indirect fuck with Sehun. He shakes his head to rid himself of the thought. Screw Sehun and his selective hearing.

His best friend continues to throw questions at him from the other side of the bathroom door- everything from describing the perfect date to “favorite quote”. At this, he thinks, _how the hell is knowing my favorite quote going to find me a boyfriend?_ But he settles on "Giggity Giggity Giggity.” It’s basic, but so are those damn questions. 

And besides, Quagmire is his favorite Family Guy character and he figures if anyone gets it, they're cool enough to at least talk to. 

Finally, Sehun finishes up his profile, not forgetting to add the lamest selca Jongin has in his phone- that asshole. But the being the brat that he is, he doesn’t actually give Jongin’s phone back until _after_ he’s finished his shower. 

***

They decide on pizza for dinner like the twenty-something bachelors they are. And settle in front of the tv to watch a basketball game. It’s been about half an hour since Sehun made Jongin’s finished profile public. Just thirty minutes, so neither are expecting it when the little ping comes from Jongin’s phone- just as Sehun heads to the kitchen for more soda.

Jongin checks his phone only to squeak in surprise when he spots the notification at the top of his screen. He received a message? 

_Holy shit!_ He received a message!

“Um, Sehun?”

“Yup?” His friends asks coming out of the kitchen because he could hear the worry and confusion in his best friend’s voice.

“Hun, I got a message,” he says, eyebrows furrowed.

“Huh… Already?” Jongin nods. “Well what’s it say?”

“Hi.”

“That's it?”

“Yea that’s it. What do I do??”

Sehun sits next to Jongin and reads the screen. “What the hell kind of name is GaurdianLeader??” 

He advises Jongin to go look at the guy’s profile. His name is Junmyeon, he lives about an hour away, and he’s two years older than Jongin. Jongin minds none of these things because Junmyeon is seriously hot.

“He’s cute,” Sehun says aloud.

“Yea he is,” Jongin says all dreamy. Sehun wants to gag.

But before Jongin could say anything else, Sehun snatches his phone, sending back a sickeningly and  
seemingly desperate ' _Hi daddy_ '.

“Hi daddy??? What the hell! I don’t have a daddy kink!”

Sehun just shrugs. “Maybe you should try it sometime.”

Meanwhile, GaurdianLeader sends back a wink, followed by, ' _What are you looking for sexy?_ ' 

And Jongin is already done. Did he even have a decent pic up? He goes to check his profile, and of course, Sehun used the crappiest pic he has on his phone- five o’clock shadow, wet shaggy hair. And he doesn’t even remember what that tacky selfie filter he used is called. Thanks Best Friend. 

“Wow he's one of those guys,” Sehun says with a roll of his eyes. “Oh man, write back, ' _I'm looking for you hot stuff'_.”

“No way in hell,” Jongin refuses.

“Oh come on, it’ll be hilarious. He’s probably already stroking his dick to that tacky ass filter.”

Sehun laughs as if he’s just said the funniest thing in the history of funny things. And as if on cue, the guy sends back, _’I'm looking for a bit of fun if you're interested babe._

He’s not surprised honestly. He’ll just add this to the list of bullshit dating apps he’s deleted already. Not even bothering to answer the guy, Jongin signs off. He doesn’t even have the patience to read this guy for filth. 

Sehun is still beside him cackling more than is necessary and gets a pillow to the face. 

***

A week later, Jongin still hasn’t signed back back into his account. He doesn’t see why he has to. He’s not worried about missing out on messages and matches. 

Honestly, the only reason he hasn’t deleted it is to please Sehun. At least, that’s what he tells himself. 

But, it's a Friday night and unfortunately, he’s feeling a bit lonelier than usual. Sehun is out with a few non-mutual friends and although he asked Jongin to come along, he just wasn’t in the mood. He refuses to admit that now, he regrets that decision. Being bored and horny is never a good combination. His one time, failed, sexual encounter with Sehun can attest to that.

It's not long before both feelings get the best of him. So, he sits in his favorite arm chair, red with gold trim, ugly as hell, and fucking huge- Sehun hates it, and signs into his CupidSingles profile only to see that he has… fucking unread messages?? How the hell? He can’t even fathom considering he looks like a bum in his profile pic.

He reads every message, visits every profile, and responds to _none_ of them. Is every freaking guy online a pervert?! 

He is about to sign off- no screw that- _delete_ everything when a read number one sitting atop the tiny envelope catches his eye. And really, he thinks, what’s the point in checking it? It’s probably some guy asking if he can suck on Jongin’s thighs. He really wouldn’t be surprised. 

He's decided he's done and searches for the settings icon. But when he finds it, he hears a little ping, and the one changes into a two, then a three. What the fuck. This guy is persistent. 

But Jongin isn’t impressed. He opens the message, fully intending to tell the guy to fuck off before he deactivates, and is stopped in his tracks because this has got to be the worst one yet.

 

**Message From: Oreyeol**  
_I wanna shoot a hot hug all over you_

 

At this point Jongin is beyond put off. First of all, what the hell is with the names people choose on this site?? Secondly, what the actual fuck?? He decides he can’t give the guy a chance to see his message days later, instead opening up the instant message box and wasting no time telling the guy off.

 

 **Beldanseur** : WTF??? Who says shit like that? Do you really think it’s okay that it’s the first thing you say to someone. I-

 

Chanyeol is freaking out. He didn’t expect the guy to react like this. As he reads the influx of hostile instant messages coming in, his mind is racing with how to explain why on Earth he thought it was okay to send his previous message. He doesn't want the guy to think he is some sort of pervert so he quickly tries to explain himself.

 

 **Oreyeol** : Umm. It's from the Family Guy star wars spoof. I thought since you had a Quagmire quote on your profile, you’d appreciate it (o_o)

 

A few seconds pass without an answer. It’s very likely the guy hasn’t read the message yet, but Chanyeol continues trying to redeem himself. 

 

 **Oreyeol** : I’m so sorry. It was out of line. Please forgive me :(

 

Meanwhile, Jongin is mortified because DUH! That was one of his favorite episodes. He doesn’t know if it’s best that he admit he was hasty in his assumption or try to play it off like he’s never seen the spoof. In the end, he opts for faking it.

 

 **Beldanseur** : Oh… well I must have missed that one.  
**Oreyeol** : Ah ok. I promise I wasn't being some perv…

 

Jongin doesn't answer because he is too busy looking at this guy’s profile. He doesn't have a picture up- not of himself anyways. Instead he has a picture of a sweet 89 matte black trans am.

 

 **Oreyeol** : Are you there?  
**Beldanseur** : Yea I was just checking out your profile… Nice car

 

Chanyeol is grinning from ear to ear. The creepy grin he uses when he is really happy and he is thankful this guy can’t see. If he is looking at his profile, that means he hasn’t written Chanyeol off completely.

 

 **Oreyeol** : Thanks. I don’t drive her right now. We had a little accident a few months back. She needs a bit of work and I just don’t have the time.

 

No answer. Chanyeol is starting to get nervous.

 

 **Oreyeol** : Is it alright if I ask for your name?

 

Still no answer. 

Jongin is staring at his screen wondering if it's even worth it to continue a conversation with this guy. He was just about to give up on this app and deactivate for goodness sake. And this Chanyeol guy is talking about his car like it’s his best friend.  
But aside from that and the misunderstanding earlier, he seems… nice. And normal and really, what's Jongin got to lose?

 

 **Beldanseur** : I'm Jongin

 

Finally! Chanyeol breathes a sigh of relief. He’s not sure what he would have done if he ruined his chances with one stupid line from a television show.

Surprisingly enough, the conversation after that goes rather well. Jongin talks about how his friend had set up the profile for him and that he really had no intentions of keeping it.  
Chanyeol makes sure he knows he’s glad he could change his mind. 

 

 **Beldanseur** : What makes you think you have?

 

Surprisingly, even to himself, Jongin is teasing him. After a few minutes of conversation, he’s actually pretty comfortable with this guy. He’s even about to ask if they can exchange numbers or use some other platform to communicate, because really, Jongin does _not_ want to keep this app. But, Chanyeol beats him to it.

 

 **Oreyeol** : Hey, I’ve gotta go. I actually have to work a little bit tomorrow. But is it okay if we chat some other time? Maybe exchange numbers or something? I’d really like to keep talking to you… ;)

 

Jongin will never admit that he’s actually blushing. But he does give Chanyeol his phone number. If it turns out to be a mistake, he knows he can just block the guy.  
After they say their goodbyes, Jongin goes back to check Chanyeol’s profile. His stats: 6'1, a Sagittarius, slim build, and works in management. His quote: _Money can’t buy you happiness. But I’d rather cry in a Mercedes than on a bus_

***

It's early afternoon, the next day, when Jongin receives his first text from Chanyeol. But it's not like any text one would expect to receive from someone whom they've just met the previous night. There is no _Hi, it's Chanyeol_. No unsure, _Is this Jongin?_  
Instead, there is a selfie along with a message.

 

**From Chanyeol**  
_I thought you'd like to see who you gave your number to :)_

 

Jongin almost chokes on his water. Not because Chanyeol texted him roughly twelve hours after exchanging numbers or because his first text is a selfie. But because it is a selfie with an adorable puppy dog filter.

What grown man even does that?

Still, Jongin can't help but smile _because_ Chanyeol sent a selfie using an adorable puppy dog filter. He wonders if Sehun had mentioned his love for dogs in his profile. If he did, that means Chanyeol remembered, and that makes him extra sweet. If Sehun didn't, that means Chanyeol is just a grown ass man who likes using cutesy snapchat filters, and that's probably cool too. It means he doesn't take himself too seriously.

Either way, One Point for Chanyeol. 

Jongin stares at the picture trying to make out which parts of Chanyeol’s face haven't been overly animated. He can see that he's got big round eyes and a plump bottom lip. Even behind the fluffy ears and snout, he can tell that, wow, this guy is damn cute. He also notices that Chanyeol is in a simple black t-shirt and wonders what kind of management job would allow such casual attire, even on a Saturday. 

Realizing that he hasn't answered, he sends back a nonchalant response- hoping he doesn't seem to excited that this guy actually texted him.

 

**To Chanyeol**  
_I thought you were at work. That shirt seems awful casual for someone in your position._

 

Chanyeol snorts because this means that not only did Jongin remember what he read in his profile, likely seeing that Chanyeol works in management. But that he also remembers what Chanyeol said last night about having to work for a little while today.

 

**From Chanyeol**  
_I am_  
_No worries, I had on a button down. I'm done now though and about to meet a friend for lunch._

 

Jongin reads the message but doesn't bother answering, as he's busy looking for a selfie of his own to send to Chanyeol. _It's only right_ , he tells himself. You get what you give and all that jazz. He settles on his latest one; He’d taken it at work the day before. The camera is angled just enough for Chanyeol to see that he's also in a button down- black to match the black slacks and apron he's wearing. He's smiling. And the angle is probably all wrong and the camera- too close, but whatever. He's never been to good at taking selfies anyway.

 

**To Chanyeol**  
_Mine isn't as cute as yours. But at least I don't look like I just rolled out of bed…_

 

When Chanyeol reads it, his heart skips a beat. It's an image he's seen more than once, but not quite enough. 

 

**From Chanyeol**  
_On the contrary. I think you look very nice. Beautiful even._

 

He hits send before he can regret being too forward.

 

**From Chanyeol**  
_Is that from today?_

 

Jongin is so caught up in the fact that Chanyeol called him beautiful, he almost forgets the other had asked him a question. 

 

 **To Chanyeol**  
It's from yesterday…

 

He purposely leaves out any reaction to the older’s compliment- unsure of what to say or how to feel, and instead talks about how happy he is to be free from work at least for the day. But Chanyeol doesn’t seem put off by it and keeps texting the younger- thankfully changing the subject.

They spend the majority of the day texting, save for when Chanyeol is actually at lunch with his friend. But once the two part ways, he’s right back to texting Jongin.

As they continue to talk, Jongin learns that the type of management Chanyeol does is banking. The other even sends him a picture from his first day after his promotion. He’s standing in front of a door, smile wide and thumb pointing towards a name plaque fresh and new, that reads _Chanyeol Park Bank Manager_. He looks proud and a little bit giddy. Jongin finds it super cute. 

At one point, Chanyeol asks Jongin to take a pic for him and they suddenly can’t stop exchanging them. Chanyeol is beyond adorable posing with peace signs and wide smiles. He even sends one of him cuddled with little plushies. And Jongin’s heart skips a beat every time Chanyeol compliments him. 

But Jongin thinks he might be a little bit in like when Chanyeol snaps a pic of him and dis dog, Toben, on their nightly run. And he’s a lot turned on when he notices Chanyeol is wearing shorts and a sleeveless shirt.  
He wonders, not for the first time, why Chanyeol wants him.

***

He's been at work only two hours, but it feels like five with how busy it’s been. Finally getting a break from the mid morning/early afternoon rush, he checks his phone, expecting a text from Sehun telling him where he he wants to meet for dinner later, but is only mildly surprised to see one from Chanyeol instead. It’s a simple text, telling Jongin that he hopes his day is going well.

Jongin smiles, snaps a pic of the restaurant from his hiding spot and sends it with a rushed answer of _busy_ , hoping Chanyeol doesn’t take it as a rejection.

Jongin doesn’t have time to read the messages that vibrate his phone until the end of his shift. Apparently, it's everyone’s birthday and they all want to eat at The Blue Plate. Suddenly, the place is even more packed than it was during lunch and Jongin can’t wait for 4pm to hit. 

When he’s finally done, he checks his phone only to see that Sehun has ditched him- choosing instead to meet up with a match from CupidSingles. Apparently, he really likes the guy and doesn’t want to miss out on meeting him. Jongin scoffs, not exactly surprised his best friend would choose dick over him.

While getting his things together and cursing Oh Sehun’s name, his phone vibrates in his pocket, reminding him that he still has an unread message, only to ping right after, signaling a new message. Once he leaves the restaurant, he pulls his phone from his pocket and sees that both messages are from Chanyeol.

The first message is from earlier in the day when he had to rush back to work, Chanyeol sending a thumbs up to show that he understands. 

The latest message though, has Jongin tripping over the sidewalk and trying not to drop his phone. 

 

**From Chanyeol**  
_This might be sudden, but I figured I’d better snatch you up before some other guy does ;) I was wondering if you were free tonight?_

 

He is free, but that doesn’t mean he’s ready to meet this guy. And of all the things that could happen in that moment, his traitor of a friend’s voice pops into his head. _Do It_ Imaginary traitor Sehun says. _I’ll never let you live this down if you don’t_.  
He argues with himself- how would Sehun even know if he never tells him? But who is he kidding, of course Jongin would tell him.

In the twenty minutes it takes him to get home, Jongin’s phone doesn’t make a sound. It gives him all the time he never wanted to go back and forth about why he should or shouldn’t go out with Chanyeol tonight.

Pros: Nice, Cute, Funny, Cute, likes Jongin, and did he mention cute?

Cons: …

Well, Jongin can’t really think of any. Not much could really come from making Chanyeol wait. If he’s as genuine as Jongin thinks he is, they can get to know each other just as well in person.

Making up his mind, he’s about to text Chanyeol when his phone starts to ring. He stares in horror because Chanyeol is _calling_ him.

He takes a breath to calm himself and prays he doesn’t stutter when he answers.

“H-hello?”

So much for not stuttering…

“Hey, Jongin? It’s uh- it's Chanyeol.”

On the other line, Jongin is trying hard not to flip his shit because _his voice_. Jongin wants to melt into a puddle of goo right outside his front door. 

“Can you hold a sec?” He asks Chanyeol.

He takes this time to let himself inside. Once the door is shut, he leans against it bites down on his fist because imagining that voice coming from that face _in person_ is setting him on fire.

“Sorry about that,” he says. “I just got home from work.”  
“Right!” Chanyeol says a little louder than necessary. It kind of startles Jongin. “I’m sorry to call. I just wanted to make sure you got my text?”

He sounds a little nervous and that shocks Jongin because why would someone like Chanyeol be nervous.  
“I was a little nervous when you didn’t answer,” the taller says.

Jongin laughs more so from being nervous and a bit giddy. But, he can hear the pout in Chanyeol’s voice when the other asks what he’s laughing about.

“Nothing. I just- can’t believe you’re nervous. Um, where did you want to go?”

“Oh, well. I was thinking maybe just dinner? That way we can talk. And whatever you want is fine. I’m pretty flexible about food…”

“How about I think about it and text you when and where we can meet?” 

Jongin is beaming on the other end of the phone. He can’t believe he has a date!

***

They meet at a place about a ten minute walk from Jongin’s apartment. It isn’t fancy, just a hole in the wall really. But it serves some of the best chicken Jongin has ever eaten. Plus, it’s hardly loud or rowdy- the perfect place to actually talk when with another person. 

Jongin feels only a little bad about having Chanyeol come to a place he’d never even heard of. But Jongin has a habit of getting nervous in places he’s not familiar with and people he doesn’t know. At least here, Michael, the owner knows him. And if for some reason things go south, Jongin won’t be alone.

When he steps into the place, he looks around for somewhere to sit when we hears his name. Turning towards the sound, he is blessed with the sight that is Chanyeol Park. In his mind he’s thinking, _Holy shit!_ because this man's pictures definitely don't him justice. The next thing he thinks is _wow_ because despite being just minutes from Jongin’s apartment, Chanyeol got there first.

The latter is standing at a table semi close to the door, waving with a smile on his face. Jongin smiles and waves back. He takes extra care as he walks to greet Chanyeol up close, hoping not trip over one of the other tables or chairs. 

He almost makes it too.

Chanyeol is by his side in second helping to steady him.  
“Whoa, you didn't have to get drunk to go on this date with me, did you?” Chanyeol teases.

Jongin knows this and doesn't miss a beat as he looks Chanyeol in the eye, and in the most serious tone he can muster, asks, “How would it make you feel if I said yes?”

A little taken aback, Chanyeol stutters for an answer. But Jongin doesn't let him suffer long, finally smiling and assuring Chanyeol that it was just a joke. 

“I'm a little clumsy sometimes, is all,” he says. 

Chanyeol chuckles, pulling a chair out for Jongin to have a seat. He feels a little awkward allowing it, but figures it's nice having someone think of him.

Chanyeol rounds the table and takes his own seat, smile never wavering.

“It's nice to finally meet you in person,” he tells Jongin. 

“Yea, you too.” Jongin says. “Although, I am a little disappointed there's not actually any puppy dog ears and a collar.” He smirks. 

There's several retorts that come to mind that Chanyeol knows can take the conversation in a totally different direction. He really should think better of using one of them, but can't help but come back with- “I usually save those for the third date.”

Jongin laughs, not believing how quickly and easily they fall into witty banter. 

“Definitely was hoping to see that smile up close,” Chanyeol whispers as he makes eye contact with the male across from him. 

Jongin doesn't know what to say and instead blushes, hoping that Chanyeol can't tell. 

But he can, and he's more than a little happy to be the cause of such a beautiful sight. 

Not one to let awkward silence settle in, Chanyeol changes the subject by asking Jongin how the rest of his day was and they continue with the conversation as if they've known each other for years.

Everything comes up from the topic of Chanyeol’s his high school band and how they still get together sometimes for “jam sessions” to how it took him actually quitting his job at the bank for them to see the value in him. He'd tried for over a year to be promoted but was continually brushed off. Once he quit, the bank didn't bring in as many loans and new accounts.

They talk about Jongin’s major and how he chose education because he's pretty good at science and he loves kids. He can't wait to buy little lab coats for them because tiny humans in lab coats is the cutest thing ever. Don't fight him.

One more semester and he hopes to be done completely with waiting tables.

This brings up the difference in their ages because Chanyeol had actually forgotten that Jongin is only twenty-two, six years his junior.

“I don't mind if you don't.” Jongin says, shyly.

“Definitely not,” Chanyeol smiles.

It's not until his phone vibrates- four successive buzzes signaling four new messages, all from Sehun, he's sure- that he realizes they've been at this for almost three hours. They met at 6; it's now going on 9.  
He has school the next day and he's sure Chanyeol has work. He's a bit disappointed, but the feeling lessens just a little when he sees the slump in his date’s shoulders- a sign that he feels the same.

The only awkward moment they have is when they're standing outside the restaurant about to say goodbye. It's clear neither are ready for the night to end. Jongin is internally wishing it were a Saturday night instead of Sunday when he hears Chanyeol ask if he'll get home safely.

“Yea, I live like a block away.”

Chanyeol nods and looks the other way down the road. When he looks back, Jongin can tell he wants to say something. Maybe he wants to ask for a kiss good night or even a second date. Jongin isn't expecting the older male to ask if he can walk him home. 

“O-oh,” he stutters. “But how did you get here?”

Chanyeol turns back to the direction he looked earlier and points out a sleek silver car that turns out to actually be a Mercedes. Jongin wonders if he declines the offer, if Chanyeol would cry in it as he drove home. 

The second thought he has is _why_? Chanyeol's car is parked several feet away. He could just say good-bye and go home. Why does he want to take a ten minute walk with Jongin just to take that same walk back to his car alone? But then he remembers that he just spent three hours with this man, who never once let their conversation lag, who never made Jongin feel uncomfortable or judged. And not once had he looked at Jongin like he was his next one night stand.

If anything, Chanyeol looked at Jongin all night the same way he's looking at him now: hopeful and little bit in like. 

So Jongin pushes any negative thoughts aside and he agrees to let Chanyeol walk him home.

***

Just as it had at the restaurant, the conversation flows easily. Jongin smiles easily and the walk home is just as enjoyable as the date. 

There is a lull in conversation for only a second before Chanyeol says, “I have a confession to make.”

When Jongin looks over at him, Chanyeol is staring at the ground and he looks… nervous? This in turn makes Jongin nervous, but he bumps Chanyeol's shoulder with his own to let the other know that he can continue.

“I know my asking you out was kind of sudden, but that's because I've wanted to ask you out for a really long time now.”

“Okay?” Jongin says. He's obviously confused. They've known each two days.

“Right,” Chanyeol chuckles. “I should probably explain. You know how you said your friend set up your account on CupidSingles?”

Jongin nods.

“Well, my friend did the same for me. He said that I should stop pining over some guy who didn't even know I existed.”

A cold chill runs down Jongin’s spine. Another guy? What the hell...

“See, there's this restaurant that I go to. It used to be every once in awhile because they had great food and great service. But then one day I saw this guy and I thought he was,” Chanyeol stops and whistles, “the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, honestly.”

“So I started going into this place once, sometimes twice a week in hopes of getting seated in his area. But I never did and I was too much of a wimp to ask for him personally because I didn't want to seem like a creeper.”

Jongin is completely quiet as he walks next to Chanyeol. The older man doesn't even seem to notice how stiff his body has gone even though he continues to walk.

“I was getting pretty miserable and feeling sorry for myself because I didn't think I'd ever get the chance to talk to this guy. So I finally decided to sign on to my profile and the first match I had-”

“Was me,” Jongin finishes. 

Chanyeol doesn't notice the disappointment in his tone.

“Yep. So I messaged you and here we are.”

They've stopped walking by now and when Jongin looks at Chanyeol, the other has a huge grin on his that the younger wants to smack off.

“So what? I should be grateful that you wanted to meet up with me? I should be happy that you asked me out when you're clearly pining over some other guy?”

It sounds a bit more harsh than he wanted it to. But then again, who is this guy to deserve sympathy when he just told Jongin that he only asked him out because he didn't have the heart to ask out the person he really wanted to?

Chanyeol on the other hand has a look of horror on his face because he can't understand how all of this has suddenly gone wrong.

“Jongin, that's not what I meant, okay?”

“No it's not okay,” Jongin says. “I deserve to be out with someone who actually wants to be out with me. Why are you even here when you like someone else?”

Chanyeol doesn't know what to say. But when he replays Jongin's last words, it all makes sense and he can't help but laugh.

Jongin is furious and wants to stomp his foot like some five year old who didn't get his way. But he is a grown man and he's not going to let this guy see the effect he has on him.

“What? How is this funny?” He wants to fucking punch Chanyeol.

"It's not. I just- Jongin the waiter is you.”

“Yea well you can just-”

Jongin's eyes go wide. He's suddenly overcome with heat- embarrassed as fuck for more than one reason.  
“Me?” He asks meekly.

“Yes. I come into Juanita’s all the time. Equal parts for the food and to ogle you.” Chanyeol winks. “I just never got put in your section. Which is amazing considering how much I come in there.”

Jongin’s head is spinning because this is all so weird. He can't even recall ever seeing Chanyeol there.

“Well… what would you have done if you ever got put in my section?” Jongin asks.

“I’d use my wit and charm to impress you.”

“Who says you're either witty or charming?” Jongin deadpans.

“Ouch.” Chanyeol puts both hands over his heart for effect while Jongin laughs. It brings a smile to the holder’s face.

“Now that that's cleared up, can I continue to walk you home?”

“Ah, you don't have to. It's only a few more feet.”

“I want to.” Chanyeol insists. 

Jongin just nods.

By the time they're at his door, Chanyeol is chuckling again. 

“I can't believe you thought I’d blab about some other guy while on a date. You wound me with your low expectations.” He pouts.

“I'm sorry, okay. How was I supposed to know you were talking about me?” Jongin whines. This time, he does stomp his feet.

“It's alright. You can make it up to me by… letting me take you out next weekend?”

Jongin smiles, wide and bright. “I'd like that.”

Nodding, Chanyeol takes a step closer. “Thank you for letting me walk you home.”

“Thank you for walking me,” Jongin says- biting his bottom lip as Chanyeol steps closer. He never takes his eyes off Jongin and the younger hopes his anticipation isn't showing.

“Can I?” He whispers as he steps closer still.

And, god, Chanyeol _would_ ask for permission to kiss him.

The younger nods and holds his breath as Chanyeol leans in. It's not pushy or suggestive. It's a gentle press if the lips, yet it makes Jongin’s heart skip five beats.

When they part, he's sure his face betrays him, letting Chanyeol know just how much he enjoyed it.

“You're adorable.” Chanyeol smiles. “I'll text you when I make it back to my car.”

“Be safe.”

Chanyeol gives him one last kiss on the cheek before walking away. Jongin watches him until he rounds the corner before going inside, falling face first on his bed and flailing like a lovesick schoolgirl. 

After he's done smiling into his pillow, he checks his phone for the texts from earlier. They're all from Sehun gushing about how hot and how sweet his date from CupidSingles is. It reminds Jongin that he never deleted his profile. 

Pulling up the app, he does just that- ignoring all the matches and messages he accumulated over the weekend. No sooner than he's done, does he get the text from Chanyeol letting him know he's on his way home.

 

Sehun might be a pain in the ass, and he's sure the younger won't let him live this down. But he's beyond thankful his best friend right now.

Maybe dating apps aren't so crappy afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> HUUUUGE thank you to the mod for all the mess I put them through with this.  
> Thank you to I for reading through it and giving me honest feedback :)  
> Thank you to A for your encouragement.  
> Dear Prompter, I hope you enjoy this mess lol


End file.
